¿Quién fue?
by MaestroJGC
Summary: (BridgettexFelix) Felix se entera de que Bridgette ya dio su primer beso y se pregunta ¿quién fue?


Félix mordia su lápiz con enojó mientras Bridgette hablaba frente a todos sobre un tema que el ignoraba.

La chica como siempre hablaba con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios. Ésos labios ligeramente rosados, ésos que el miraba, ésos labios que ya no eran virgenes con el contacto con otros labios, ésos labios que a pesar de que hablaban otra cosa el sólo oía como le decían "ven" de una manera provocativa, ésos labios con los que él estaba furioso por que alguien más los había reclamado como suyos.

Bridgette: Éso es todo lo que me pidió la maestra que les dijera ¿Alguna pregunta?

Félix levantó su mano y ella lo miró con sorpresa al igual que todos los demás.

Félix: ¿Quién fue?

La chica parpadeo.

Bridgette: Bueno, seguro fue algo que le cayó mal. Después de todo se fue por dolor estomacal.

El rubio se puso de pie algo enojado.

Félix: Éso no, tú sabes a que me refiero.

La ojiazul buscó ayuda de sus amigos pero ellos negaron al no saber que pasaba.

Bridgette: L-lo siento, no sé a que te refieres.

Félix: ¡¿Quién fue la escoria que te robó el primer besó!

Todos: ¡Huuu!

La chica se sonrojo y miró a otro lado.

Félix: ¡¿Es enserio?! ¡Ni siquiera me puedes mirar a la cara!

Bridgette: Quien me haya besado no es algo que te incumba Félix.

Todos: ¡Huuuu!

El chico se le acercó muy molesto pero ella ni se inmutó.

Félix: Oyeme bien Bridgette Dupain Cheng, ya mismo me dirás quien fue el que te besó.

La azabache lo miró directo a los ojos con una sonrisa.

Bridgette: ¿A poco el gran Félix Agreste está celoso?

Félix: ¡Éso no es cierto!

Bridgette: Entonces no te metas en mis asuntos.

Agarró su mochila y se fue dejando al chico parado en su lugar.

Todos: ¡Huuuuuuu!

Félix: ¡Ya maduren!

Él también agarró sus cosas y se fue.  
.

.  
Plagg miraba como su portador caminaba de un lugar a otro con un cuaderno y un lápiz en su mano mientras él comía queso en el sofá.

Félix: Nino queda descartado, el es mi amigo y está saliendo con Alya.

Tachó el nombre del mencionado y fruncio el ceño molesto con el nombre que seguía.

Félix: Claude, ése miserable seguro lo haría.

El kwami sonrió de forma traviesa.

Plagg: Nathaniel también pudo haber sido, recuerda que a él le gusta Bridgette.

Félix lo miró con una sonrisa espeluznante.

Félix: Tienes razón.

Plagg: Y ése tal Kim se lleva muy bien con Bridgette, el otro día le dijo "hola, ¿me puedes decir qué materia es la que sigue?"

Félix: ¡Otro nombre más que escribiré en el Félix Note!

Plagg soltó una gran carcajada al ver así a su portador.

El kwami sabía a la perfección con quien fue el primer besó de la chica pero no se lo iba a decir.

Félix miró a su kwami y se le ocurrió una idea.

Félix: Si no le quiso decir a Félix se lo dirá a Cat noir.  
¡Plagg, las garras!  
.

.  
Bridgette leía una revista de moda en su habitación hasta que sintió como alguien se acercó a ella.

Levantó la vista un rato, vio a Cat noir y regresó su mirada a la revista.

Cat noir: Haré como que no me dolió ser ignorado.

La chica no le dijo nada y el felino le sacó la revista.

Bridgette: Dame eso Cat noir.

Cat noir: ¡NO! Estoy buscando un akuma y necesitó tu ayuda.

Ahora si ganó la atención de la chica.

Bridgette: Ayudare en lo que sea, sólo dime ¿qué pasó? ¿Cómo te puedo ayudar?

Él sonrió. Era hora de ejecutar su gran plan.

Cat noir: Sólo dime el nombre del chico que te dio tu primer besó y ya.

La ojiazul se asustó por ésa petición.

¿A casó Félix se enojó tanto por no decirle quien fue con el que se dio su primer besó? ¡¿Y por qué le hacía tan feliz pensar en que fue akumatizado por su culpa?!

Cat noir: ¿Y? ¿Quién fue? Dime.

La chica le sonrió nerviosa.

Ahora que lo pensaba mejor Cat noir tampoco lo podía saber.

Bridgette: Lo siento Cat noir, es un secreto.

El héroe la miró con sorpresa.

¿Por qué se lo ocultaba también a él?

Cat noir: Dime o usaré mi cataclismo en ti.

Bridgette: ¡Éso no me hace gracia! No sé que puede hacer tu cataclismo en un ser vivo.

Él sonrió y se le acercó más.

Cat noir: Yo habló de otro cataclismo mucho más poderoso.

Bridgette arqueo una ceja confundida.  
No sabía que su compañero desarrolló un cataclismo más poderoso que el original.

Alya: Amiga, no sabes la noticia que te teng...

Alya llegó a la habitación de su amiga y quedó de piedra al ver como Bridgette estaba sentada tranquila y un muy sonrojado Cat noir con la punta de su nariz tocando la de ella.

La morena agarró su celular y llamó a alguien.

Alya: Hola, policia. Quiero denunciar a un pervertido que se acercó a una dulce e inocente chica.

Cat noir se apartó asustado.

Cat noir: ¡Por favor Alya! Esto no es lo que parece.

Bridgette: Oye Alya ¿tú sabes del nuevo cataclismo de Cat noir? El dijo que lo iba a usar en mi.

Alya: ¡¿Qué cosa?!

Y el felino huyó asustado y muy avergonzado.

¡¿Por qué hizo éso?! A él no le gustaba Bridgette como para estar celoso ¿verdad?

Alya cerró la ventana y se acercó a su amiga.

Alya: ¿Qué quería de ti?

Bridgette se encogió de hombros.

Bridgette: Tenía interés en saber quien fue el chico con el que me di mi primer besó.

La morena le sonrió divertida.

Alya: ¿Aún no sabé que tu lo besaste como Ladybug para romper el control de Cupido negro?

Bridgette: Y no lo sabrá jamás.

Las dos chocaron los cincos con una sonrisa.  
.

.  
Al otro día.

Bridgette miraba a como Félix le extendía una rosa azul mientras miraba a otro lado.

Félix: Me disculpó por lo de ayer. Quizás si estuve un poquito celoso.

Ella agarró la rosa con una sonrisa burlona.

Bridgette: No te preocupes, si tu quieres me puedes dar mi segundo, mi tercero y todos los besos que quieras de ahora en más.

Todos: ¡Huuuuuuuuu!

Félix se sonrojo y se fue molesto al pensar por unos segundos en que la idea de besarla no le molestaba para nada.

Definitivamente no le gustaba Bridgette ni lo haría jamás.

Y algún día descubriría quien fue el que la besó y lo haría pagar muy caro... pobre de él cuando lo sepa.

Fín...  
.

.  
Hola!

Pobre Félix, está celoso de él mismo, no quiere aceptar sus sentimientos y sus compañeros de clases son unos burlones.

Gracias por su tiempo y esperó que les haya gustado el capítulo.

Volveré... 


End file.
